


Welcome to the University of Gliese

by rindomness



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Sam Reese [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A Day in the Life of Sam Reese, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Asexual Character, Autistic Character, Gen, University of Gliese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindomness/pseuds/rindomness
Summary: Sam's day is usually pretty relaxed at the University of Gliese. That is, until Tyrone, or Alcor the Dreambender, decided to join her day-to-day. Even though Sam's world got turned upside down with the realization that she's Mizar, college goes on as usual.She'll panic about it later.T for language
Relationships: Sam Reese & Alcor the Dreambender, Sam Reese & Silver Wills, Silver Wills & Alcor the Dreambender
Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Sam Reese [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Welcome to the University of Gliese

_ 8:00 am _

The morning after the wild adventure that was running across a cult in the abandoned demonology summoning lab, Sam was not expecting Alcor to still be in her dorm room. After all, a centuries-old demon probably had more important things to do than hang around Sam all day.

She was wrong, of course, and Silver would probably remind her of that fact when they found out.

Her alarm went off and she groaned, picking up her phone and turning it off after a few failed attempts. She lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Good morning!”

The voice came from her desk, and she jumped, dropping her phone on the floor. She stared at Tyrone - no,  _ Alcor -  _ sitting in her desk chair, spinning in circles, staring at her with normal human eyes and grinning. She glared, before reaching down to the floor to pick her phone up.

“Why are you this awake?”

“I don’t need to sleep, remember?” His eyes swapped to gold-on-black for a moment, and Sam had to swallow back the immediate fight-or-flight-or-freeze response that jumped to her throat.

Didn’t matter that the guy had saved her life last night. Still a demon, and still the  _ most powerful demon  _ in the world at the moment. There was still a level of care required in dealing with him that she had to hold up.

Also, she was still a little freaked out by the idea of being Mizar. She wouldn’t lie about that. Her parents wouldn’t be happy, that’s for sure.

“So why are you still here?” Sam said.

“Because you’re here,” he responded, and Sam frowned at him.

“We’re going to have to talk about ‘bad creepy statements’ versus ‘acceptable creepy statements’ at some point,” she muttered to herself.

“Oh. Right. That’s probably on the bad list, isn’t it?”

“Watching someone while they sleep and then admitting to it? A bit, yeah.” Sam swung her legs off the edge of her bed, looking across the room to where Silver’s covers were a mess, bed empty.

“Since you’ve been here watching me sleep, where’d Silver go?”

“They went to get breakfast.”

“Alone?”

“Nope.”

“Who are they  _ with, _ then?”

“One of the guys down the hall. I think... yeah, Sazi Laves.”

Sam took a deep breath.

“Sazi is nice... okay. Okay! I won’t go running.”

“Neat,” he said, floating out of the chair and watching her upside-down, legs crossed in the air. “So what’re we doing this morning?”

“ _ I’m _ getting dressed and then going down to the dining hall to join them, because I’m hungry. I have no idea what you’re doing.”

He grinned. “I’m coming with you, obviously! What, you thought I had something better to do?”

Sam sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_ 8:30 am _

Sam and Tyrone -  _ Alcor, _ but it was hard to think of him like that when he looked like a totally human guy - walked into the dining hall, Tyrone still as chipper and awake as he always seemed to be. Sam was a fair bit less so, and immediately went to the coffee machine.

They met back up at Silver’s table, where they and a satyr with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail were sitting, talking about something. That was Sazi, one of the tops of their class. Silver was the top, unsurprisingly to Sam, though now that she thought about it, it was weird that they were doing better than the actual demon.

Probably part of trying to blend in, Sam reasoned, and sat down.

“Hey, Sam!” Silver said, legs crossed on the chair. “I didn’t wake you up because you looked exhausted.”

“Thanks,” Sam said, drinking from her coffee mug. “Still am.”

“Good thing I stopped by, then, or you would have missed breakfast,” Tyrone said, stopping at the table too. “Room for one more?”

Silver smiled and nodded. “Sure, Tyrone. Sazi, this is Tyrone. We met him yesterday and he knows  _ so much _ -”

Sazi waved, pushing her hair out of her face and fixing her glasses.

“Hey, dude.”

Tyrone grinned, and sat down across from Sam. Sam glanced at his bowl and frowned.

“Are you  _ seriously _ eating dry Sugar Spheres for breakfast?”

“Yup!” He said, popping the ‘p’ and grinning. “What, is that a bad thing?”

“I mean, there’s  _ no  _ nutritional value, so... a little, yeah.”

He shrugged.

“And what are you eating? Actual food?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

She looked at her own plate - waffles and syrup and bacon.

“Really, because the amount of syrup on there...”

Sam flushed red.

“I’m eating more than a bowl of dry sugar, at least,” she retorted.

Sazi snorted. The both of them looked to her.

“What? You two met... yesterday, right?” Sazi said.

“Yeah? Why?” Sam asked.

“Nothing, you’re just bickering like my twin brothers back home.”

“We are not.”

“You definitely are, and you can fight it all you want.”

Sam didn’t respond. Technically, neither did Tyrone, but the bright light in his eyes and the smirk told her that he thought the whole thing was hilarious.

“So what were you two talking about when we interrupted?”

“Oh!” Silver joined back in. “We were talking about the cult last night!”

Sam looked to Tyrone. He was watching Silver, a look of anticipation on his face. How much did they remember, anyway?

“Yeah. Jeez, I don’t know what I woulda done if that had happened to me,” Sazi said. “For the situation...”

“Well, Sam came to save me. I think that’s what she was doing,” Silver added, and their eyes turned to Sam. Sazi looked to her, too, and after a brief pause so did Tyrone’s.

“Yeah. I was with Tyrone for most of it,” Sam said, and saw the look of betrayal on his face. “But I don’t know where he went at the end. I was actually going down there to save his  _ butt _ because he was all ‘oh, guard this door and I’ll be right back!’ and then ran unarmed into an unknown situation.”

“I got  _ lost,”  _ Tyrone tried to defend. “Also,  _ Alcor? _ You think I’m going up against  _ Alcor. _ ”

_ You’re hilarious, _ Sam thought, glaring at him.

“Well, it’s not like there was a better option-”

“Than to run in on  _ Alcor _ with a metal pipe?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“You could have called the police.”

“What are the police going to do against Alcor?”

“What’s a metal pipe going to do against Alcor?”

“You’re the one who  _ gave _ me the metal pipe-”

“I wasn’t expecting Alcor.”

_ Says the person who is literally Alcor.  _ Sam didn’t respond, instead shoving food in her mouth.

“Well, this was great,” Sazi said, standing up, her hooves clacking on the floor. “But it’s almost nine and I need to be at class. I’ll catch up later, Silver.”

“Yeah!”

Sazi waved as she left, and the three of them looked between each other.

“Where are you going after breakfast, then, Tyrone?” Silver asked, eventually.

“I have class with Sam,” he said, and Sam stared at him.

The day just seemed to get longer.

* * *

_ 11:00 am _

Sam and Tyrone were in the library, in a secluded corner in the basement. Sam was writing a paper on her laptop. Tyrone was... doing something else, and it was very distracting.

The “something else” in question involved juggling something that looked suspiciously like eggs while lying in midair, and Sam kept looking up to make sure he wasn’t about to drop one of the egg-like things.

He knew that he was distracting her, too, because every now and again he’d ask her something like “is there a problem?” or he would pretend like he was about to drop one of them. Sam was getting tired of it, and was considering moving if it weren’t for the fact that he would probably just follow her.

Eventually, she snapped.

“Tyrone, can you not?”

“Hmm?”

“We’re in the  _ library _ for a  _ reason _ .”

“For you to write, yes, I am aware.”

“Which means I need to focus.”

“Ooooh, am I distracting you?”

The shit-eating grin he gave her told her that he absolutely knew that he was being a distraction.

“Yes. You are.”

“I guess I could stop... but then what would I do to entertain myself while waiting?”

“You could... I don’t know, answer one of those summons you were complaining about earlier?”

“Yeah, but that’s boring.”

“It’s something to do.”

He was quiet for a moment, before he sat up, crossing his legs, and putting the eggs in the tophat that he had procured out of thin air before it disappeared again.

“What is Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks?”

Sam just  _ stared _ for a moment while her brain caught up to what Tyrone had just said.

“I’m sorry, he’s a chipmunk? It’s in the name?”

Alvin and the Chipmunks was  _ old. _ But it was the kind of strange thing that seemed to pop back up every once in a while, so Sam had a  _ vague _ idea of what it was. Mainly, that it was about three chipmunks who sang songs and were famous in the world they lived in.

“No no no. It’s Alvin AND the Chipmunks. That suggests that Alvin is not actually a chipmunk.”

“That is absurd, and you can ponder just why it’s absurd while I finish my paper.”

“Hold on, hold on, he could have been  _ anything. _ He could have been, like, a squirrel, and we never stopped to question it.”

“He could not have been, in your words, ‘anything.’” She made air quotes, “Because he is small and furry and a  _ chipmunk.  _ What, are you going to suggest that he was an  _ orca _ or something?”

“Yes! He could have been an orca.”

“How could he have been an orca? Please, please enlighten me.”

“Well, he could have been an orca which a scientist experimented on.”

“Why?” Sam looked up at him, her paper on the laptop screen seeming to watch her judgmentally.

“Well, maybe the orca was annoying to them. You just don’t know. But the point is, some scientist experimented on this orca, and out came something that  _ looks _ for all the world like a chipmunk.”

“Except it can speak.”

“No, the orca could speak before. So the scientist puts this orca into the world-”

“As a chipmunk?”

“Yes! And the orca gets really really popular with some  _ actual  _ chipmunks, and so they name themselves Alvin  _ and the _ Chipmunks, because Alvin himself is not actually a chipmunk, but rather an orca.”

Sam just stared for a moment, and sighed.

“Why would they  _ do _ that, though? What’s the gain?”

“The gain is knowing you can turn an orca into a chipmunk.”

“Wh- you know what, fine. Fine! He was an orca. But he’s a chipmunk now, right?”

“But he was an orca. He’s an orca, and we never stopped to question it because he  _ looks _ like a chipmunk.”

“Was! Was an orca. But he’s a chipmunk now so it shouldn’t matter!”

“But it does!”

Sam shut the lid of her laptop and pushed it to the side, standing up to be closer to eye level with Tyrone.

“Why does it matter what he was in the past? You could say he was, like, a fucking T-Rex and it wouldn’t matter now because he’s a  _ chipmunk! _ ”

“Would you two shut up?” Came the voice from the space beside them, and Tyrone immediately dropped down to the ground as someone rounded the corner. “Some of us are actually trying to work.”

“Not a problem, sorry,” Tyrone said, turning to look at the person who had come to chew them out. “Got a little heated.”

“Sorry,” Sam added, and the person just looked between the two of them, sighed, and went back to their side of the wall. Tyrone looked to Sam and grinned. Sam glared.

Dammit, she still needed to finish her paper, too.

* * *

_ 12:15 pm _

Sam sat down at the table and pulled out her laptop, because that paper was due in her next class and she had a single paragraph to write. She took a bite out of her burger as the computer started up, and she groaned at how slow it was going. It was due in an hour and she needed to just write one paragraph, come on, please!

Silver joined her as the computer finally booted up, and Sam made a sound in greeting as she put down her food and logged into the laptop.

“Hey, Sam!” Silver said. “What did you do?”

“Argued with Tyrone about Alvin and the Chipmunks, of all things,” she said, opening her word processor. “Didn’t finish my paper due in an hour because of it.”

“Did I hear my name?” Tyrone said, sitting across from Sam, and she resisted the urge to groan.

For a centuries-old demon, he sure acted like a teenager. Maybe that was Alcor’s big secret. He was eternally a teenager.

“Yes, about how frustrated I was that you kept me from finishing my paper,” she said. “Now be quiet for like, ten minutes so I can finish it and send it to my prof.”

“What about printing it?”

“Hah, no, what are we, in the twenty-first century?”

Tyrone shrugged. “Fine, then.”

She definitely noticed him stealing her fries. She didn’t care. About twenty minutes later, she managed to send it to her professor, and she shut the laptop and sighed.

“Done,” she said, putting it in her bag. “Now stop stealing my lunch and get your own food.”

Tyrone grinned, putting the fry he had snatched into his mouth.

“Nah, I can live off of stolen fries today.”

“And dry Sugar Spheres.”

“Exactly.”

She rolled her eyes and smacked his hand as he reached for another of her fries.

“Quit it, I still need to eat.”

He shrugged and sat back in his seat, smirking slightly, an expression that had been a pretty constant fixture all day. Sam sighed and was quiet as she ate.

“So what do you think happened to those cultists last night?” Silver eventually asked. Sam and Tyrone looked over to her.

“What do you mean?” Tyrone asked. Sam nodded, swallowing.

“Yeah, that’s right. The deal was something about respect and shit in exchange or our lives,” Sam recapped, as if Tyrone hadn’t been the one making the deal, as if he had actually just ditched them both at the worst possible moment. “We’re not dead, but does that mean that their end didn’t go through?”

“I mean, there’s multiple ways you can define that. ‘respect’ is generally something earned. Kidnapping people to sacrifice to a demon as a shortcut isn’t exactly respectful.” Tyrone kicked his feet up onto the table, crossing his legs and tipping the chair onto its back legs. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. I’m sure it’ll resolve itself soon enough.”

There was something suspect to Sam about that, considering it was coming from the demon who made the deal.

Still, it was a bit reassuring to hear “don’t worry about it” in this situation. If Alcor were confident it would work itself out, it probably would.

Probably.

Honestly, this was best left to the person who actually knew about these types of things. Even if that person was a demon.

* * *

_ 3:46 pm _

Sam was doodling in class instead of actually paying attention, again. Even if this wasn’t a class that she knew everything in, she didn’t have Silver there to remind her to pay attention and Tyrone, for once, was nowhere in sight.

Sazi was here, though, and so was Devon, another person Sam recognized from her demonology classes. The three of them were at a table together, supposedly working on a group project.

Sam was very much aware that Sazi was on her phone, though, and Devon was rapidly trying to finish an assignment for another class. It wasn’t even the worst thing, though. They were technically  _ done _ with the project they needed to do, while everyone else was scrambling because they spent the first week procrastinating and then realized it was a long-term project.

At this point in the day, they were really all just waiting for class to be over. This was Sam’s last class of the day, so she could go back to the dorm afterwards. Though, she might just stay out a little longer. It was a nice day, after all. It wasn’t like she was exactly missing out on anything by not going to the dorm.

“Alright! Make sure that you finish your cases for mock-trial on Monday!”

There was a sound of people putting their items away at that announcement from the professor at the front of the room, and Sam shut her notebook.

“I’ll see you then. Have a good weekend, everyone!”

As Sam walked out, she heard a few people talking down the hall. She tried not to listen in on their conversation, but it was difficult to do considering how loud they were being.

“Hey, can you believe that the university fired, like, half of their demonology faculty?”

“Seriously? What could have caused that?”

“I heard that they screwed up pretty bad, did some shady things that kind of went against the university rules...”

“Okay, but what shady things? Are we talking, like, an issue with what they were teaching? Or murder? Or something else entirely?”

“I heard that they started a cult.”

Sam started slightly. The two guys who were talking didn’t seem to notice her passing, but she was thinking. Had that been Alcor? Next time she saw him, she’d have to ask. Either way, that was a clever way to actually fulfill their end.

She wasn’t entirely sure what her and Silver’s lives belonging to him meant, though. That was something else she should ask about at a later point, since that was... probably not good. Sam could guess it was probably better than him owning one or both of their souls, but... owning their lives was probably not particularly great, either.

He may be in a good period right now, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t go to California levels of bad in an instant.

She walked out of the building and down the path, yawning. Maybe she could go get coffee. Or, at this point, tea, if she wanted to avoid the lecture from Silver when she got back to the dorm.

She sighed, walking across the open space that led to her personal safety spot. Well, it wasn’t just hers. It was a quiet spot for Silver, too, and a good place to focus. It was huddled away behind two buildings, and was something of a quiet garden with a small fountain in the center.

As she walked towards it, she heard the soft gurgling of that fountain as it went on, and came into a spot surrounded by a low fence, leading into the forest which surrounded the University of Gliese. There were a few benches, here, though they weren’t much special - some stone formed into spots to sit.

Hardly anyone came here, and maybe it was some of the superstition about the forest, even though it was ridiculous nowadays to be scared of the unknowns in the woods. If there was something seriously dangerous out there, the University of Gliese likely wouldn’t have been built.

More likely, it was so far out of the way of where most people needed to go that they never even ran across the quiet spot. Truth be told, Sam had found it totally on accident. She and Silver had been trying to find a quiet spot during one of Silver’s shutdowns - Sam didn’t totally understand it, but Silver described it as everything being dialed up to fifteen and being unable to calm down with everything going on - and they had ended up finding this spot.

Silver loved it because it was quiet, and Sam loved it because it was away from other people. There was something of a sense of mystery here, something waiting to be found in the forest beyond. She couldn’t exactly place why that was what drew here here, but she had always felt that way. Even back home in New Jersey, she had been constantly trying to go out and explore. Her parents hadn’t been happy with it, of course, and had done everything they could to keep her from going out and exploring. In the end, though, they couldn’t do a whole lot, because Sam just kept finding new ways out of the house or into the woods.

She smiled, sliding her bag off her shoulders and putting it on the ground beside her and lying down on one of the benches. She shut her eyes, just listening to the fountain run and the rustle of pine needles around her.

She didn’t know how long exactly she lay there, but it was a while. It was quiet and peaceful and exactly what she needed right now, after the stress of Silver’s disappearance last night. After finding out she was, apparently, Mizar, and having Alcor following her around all day.

“Hey, Sam.”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, wasn’t that how the old saying went?

Sam opened her eyes and stared up at Tyrone - no, this was definitely Alcor now, gold-on-black eyes peering at her from above, top hat floating over his head, pointed ears obvious against brown hair.

“Alcor,” Sam said, and was surprised by the exhaustion in her voice. “What a surprise.”

“I just missed you and you didn’t come back to the dorm, so I wanted to check on you.”

“That’s... that’s nice,” she said, trying not to insult the demon because that would be a  _ very bad thing to do. _

“...Was that a creepy thing?”

Sam hesitated. “...Not really. Not this time.”

If it had been Silver, she would have definitely come to check. In fact, she had, and that’s how she was in this situation now.

Alcor moved, sitting on the other bench, and stared out into the forest beyond.

“This is a nice spot,” Alcor said, after a while.

“Yeah, it is. It’s one of Silver’s quiet spaces and it’s... just nice.”

She saw him smile, and it wasn’t one of the teasing smiles she had been seeing all day, or the nasty smile she had seen last night. This seemed like a genuine smile, something small and soft and human.

They sat there in silence for a while, Sam just being present in the world, in that small spot of quiet and peace among the movement of the rest of the campus. She had no idea what was going through Alcor’s head, but honestly, she liked to think he was doing the same. Which was interesting, considering he was a demon. Still, he was a demon who no one could agree on the motivations of, who was the focus of an entire field within the study of demonology. He was a special case, both power-wise and behaviorally, and no one could pin him down.

“...So,” she said, and those gold-on-black eyes turned to her. She sat up, sitting cross-legged on the bench. “I heard something about a bunch of faculty members being fired. Did you have something to do with that?”

“Yeah,” he said, “they asked for “the respect they deserved” and that’s what I gave them.”

He had something of a smug smile, now. and Sam couldn’t help but smile back.

“Jeez, they must be  _ pissed. _ ”

“Not like they can summon me and say, ‘oh, but you didn’t actually hold up to your end of the deal!’ Because I absolutely did.”

“...They could do something else, you know. Like summon a different demon.”

“That’s a possibility and it’s not one you can really discount. I can’t do much about it, though. Not unless they mess with someone who I’m protecting.”

“Explain?”

“Well, they can’t go after you, because you’re Mizar and that will get them in  _ dangerous _ amounts of trouble with me. The only reason I let them pull what they did last night is because they weren’t trying to kill you.”

“They kind of were.”

“They offered me your life. That doesn’t mean that I have to kill you. It just means that I... technically own your lives.”

“What does that mean, though?”

“It means that, if I so chose, I could kill the both of you if I needed energy. I won’t, though. I... honestly can’t think of a situation where I would need to. Particularly with you.”

“Why specifically with me?”

“You’re my Mizar. That...” he sighed. “...It’s... a little complicated? I... need to find a good way to explain it.”

Sam was quiet.

“...Alright. I can... I can wait.”

“Hey, let’s get food, yeah?”

“Don’t you not need to eat?”

“I like eating.”

“You really are the most anomalous demon, huh?”

“Where’d you get that term?”

“Silver. They’re interested in you because you’re such a big mystery with no answer in centuries.”

“Of course they are. It’s how they’ve pretty much always been.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Speaking of them, I think they’re waiting for us at the dining hall.” He blinked, and his eyes were back to brown, and the top hat popped out of existence, ears instantly going round and human. “Let’s go, then!”

Sam got the feeling that she wasn’t going to actually get an answer from him. She sat up and picked up her bag, following him out of the spot by the woods and back into the organized chaos of the rest of the campus.

* * *

_ 6:14 pm _

Sam and Tyrone sat at the table with Silver, and Sam sighed.

“The weekend starts now,” Sam said, taking a bite of her spaghetti. “And I don’t have to do anything until Sunday.”

“I’m still going to work on my project tomorrow. At least a little bit.”

“It’s the weekend, Silver!”

“And I want to stay ahead. Otherwise, I’ll lose the buffer I have in Pre-Transcendental Gender Studies.”

“Boo.”

“You’re not in the class, Sam, if I don’t have the buffer I can’t work on anything else.”

“Fine, but I’m getting out the Hat in Space at noon.”

Silver glared at her, and she smiled.

“Tyrone, do you wanna play Hat in Space with me?”

“Sure! I mean, I haven’t seen it in a while so...”

“How do you not know all about it?”

“I  _ know _ about it, and I have played it. Just... not a lot.”

“Alriight. Hey, maybe we can finally get past the frickin Goddess fight for once.”

“We can try!”

“Hell yeah!”

Silver glared at the both of them.

“You two are the  _ worst _ .”

“I thought you liked Tyrone, Silver.”

“Yeah, I thought you liked me.” Tyrone adopted a hurt look, and Sam snorted.

“I  _ like _ you, but I’m not going to get anything done with you two playing Hat in Space in the room.”

“And you won’t get to play?”

“I can kick Sam off the controller when you want a turn.”

“Hey!”

Tyrone turned that teasing smirk on her, now, and she crossed her arms.

“We’ll  _ all _ take turns when Silver finishes working.”

Tyrone shrugged. “I mean, that works too.”

“It sure does, buddy!”

They finished eating, and walked back to the dorm as a group.

“Tyrone, if you keep coming with us, people are going to start thinking things.”

“What kinds of things? That you and Silver broke up or...”

“We’re not-”

He shrugged. “I mean, some of your classmates  _ definitely _ think you are.”

“Pff, no.”

“I know that. I can’t, like, telepathically tell the rest of the school that, though.”

“You can’t? I thought you were magic or something.”

“Why would you think he’s magic?” Silver added.

“Well, I mean, he actually knew where to look for you last night...”

Silver watched Tyrone for a moment. “And ditched you in the hallway?”

“Yeah, sums it up pretty nicely.”

Tyrone crossed his arms. “I’m not  _ magic _ and I can’t tell the school you’re not dating. Besides, I might not even  _ want _ to, since you didn’t seem aware of it until approximately a minute ago.”

“Fine, be like that.” Sam unlocked the door to her and Silver’s room and flicked on the lights. “But we’re not, to be  _ crystal _ fucking clear.”

“Of course not.”

* * *

_ 8:00 pm _

Sam lay in bed, reading on her computer. Tyrone was on her desk chair, quietly spinning in circles, and Silver was on their phone. It was quiet, even if there was a considerable amount of noise around them.

Sam had come to the University of Gliese to get away from her family and to learn about the world outside of the narrow mindset of her hometown, to meet new people. She had come here for an adventure, really, without considering how much of an “adventure” you could really pull off by simply going to college like so many other people.

Her eyes drifted to Tyrone, sitting in her desk chair, spinning like a twelve-year-old and had to smile.

If she had done anything over the past couple of days, she had found an adventure, alright. Maybe it had technically found her, but it was there, and she could either run with it and the demon it came with or hide from it.

Sam wasn’t someone who usually shied away from things, even if they could be dangerous or unknown.

She smiled, staring at her computer screen. This seemed like a place that she could get used to, demon and all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this second part to Sam's story was as fun and interesting as the first! 
> 
> Thanks to Dest for giving me the library conversation. I still disagree.


End file.
